A Lost Girl Joining the Boys
by Youkai Star
Summary: A 13 year old girl named Kaia joins Camp Green Lake for a crime she didn't commit. She arrives CGL as a annoying girl. but slowly she changes and tells her story about her 7th grade class.


My heart is beating fast as I ran and I can feel the tears running down my cheek. I can hear the laughing and the taunting from behind me and that made me cry even more.  
  
"All I ever wanted is to be accepted.and friends" I said to myself.  
  
As I ran farther away from the taunting, I ran inside to my parents work, US Bank. I look up to them and saw smiling, happy faces. Those faces believe that there isn't any "popularity" and I have a lot of friends! I should've known better not to lie to them. How dumb I am, but I'm lying for a good cause! I don't want "popularity" in my little sister's class. I want to be a good example for her.  
  
"Hello! How's school? " asked my mom.  
  
" It's great! I ran all the way here to tell you how great it really is!" I lied.  
  
"Why are you crying then? You sure everything is all right at school?" My dad asked me.  
  
" Yeah! I just came back from.uhh.home economics! Those onions! Phew!"  
  
"Alrighty then! We are about done so why don't you go finish your homework in the back room?" suggested my dad.  
  
"Okay!" I cheerfully said and walked to the back room.  
  
I know I should've told my parents the truth about my social life at school. I don't want to be a trouble child though, I want it to all fade away!  
  
"This is a robbery!" I heard someone yell out. Oh no! Mom! Dad!  
  
I was about to run out until my Dad pushed the door to lock myself in. "Stay where you are!" He demanded.  
  
BANG!!!  
  
"MOM! DAD!"  
  
"Welcome to Camp Green Lake kid!"  
  
Few days later after the robbery, I was sent to court for a crime I didn't commit. The court didn't tell me if my parents were okay. They thought I could really care less.  
  
"My name is Mr. Sir, got it kid?"  
  
"Will you like, stop calling me kid! That's not how you treat a lady!" I yelled at him. "What?!"  
  
I sighed and took off my hate to show my face.  
  
"My name is Kaia, got it? Learn how to treat a lady you loser!"  
  
"What is a girl doing in a boys' camp?!" Mr. Sir said.  
  
"You are like so stupid! Because, their are no girls' camp and the judge told me to come here because I really had no choice! Duh!"  
  
I sat there, in front of Mr. Sir's desk as he gave me two sets of orange clothing.  
  
" You will use one set as your work clothes and the other as your rest clothes. After 3 days-" "Blah, blah, blah! Like, shut up and tell me what I gotta do in this junkyard." I demanded.  
  
"Kaia! There you are!" said a voice behind me. I spun around and saw a white-nosed geek. What a loser!  
  
"I'm Mr.Pendanski, your counsler. Mr. Sir, Miss Kaia will be digging 4 feet holes, not 5 feet for reasons that Ms. Walker has kept secret."  
  
"Whatever." I said. Who the heck is Ms. Walker?  
  
I followed Mr. Pendanski out of Mr. Sir's tavern and right into a smelly, old tent.  
  
"You'll be in D-Tent, Kaia"  
  
"Hey, what the? Whose the girl?" asked a African American boy.  
  
" Her name is Kaia. Kaia meet Rex"  
  
" My name ain't Rex, it's X-Ray!"  
  
I looked at this "X-Ray" and sighed "whatever, and I have magical powers." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Now, now Kaia. Rex, where is Jose?" asked Mr. Pendanski. "Jose, will be your mentor if you have any problems okay Kaia?"  
  
"Right here!" said a Hispanic voice. I turned around and saw a Hispanic boy and a tall, blonde frizzy hair boy.  
  
" His name isn't Jose, it's Magent. Zigzag's name ain't Ricky either." Said X-Ray.  
  
" Oh my gosh, blah, blah, blah. His name is this and not that. What's next? Mr. Pendanski's name is Pa or Father?" I cried.  
  
"Nope, it's Mom little kid." Said a voice with an accent.  
  
"Whatever." I said and rolled my eyes.  
  
"Looks like the whole D-tent boys are coming in! I'll just let you get to know them a little more Miss Kaia." Mom(Mr.Pendanski) said. " And treat her nicely Alan, and don't kick her either!"  
  
I turned my body towards this "Alan" and kicked him before he can kick me. Since everyone has a nickname here, I'll assume that Alan will have one as well.  
  
"And what's yer nickname.Alan?" I said and flipped my hair. "Is it.Smelly? No! Wait! It's . . . .Idiot Boy!"  
  
"Hey! Watch it little kid!" yelled X-Ray.  
  
"Yeah! Don't mess with Squid. Especially cuz yer kid!" Zigzag said.  
  
"What's a girl doing here in the first place?" asked a new voice.  
  
" Good question Armpit. Why are you here?" Squid asked.  
  
" She probably stole make-up or something!" laughed Magnet.  
  
"No way! Stupid boys. I was accused for a crime that I didn't commit! It doesn't matter any more, I'm here so what are ya gonna do bout it?" I said.  
  
"haha! Sure kid! Liar." Armpit laughed.  
  
".shut up" I said and looked in my bag for scissors.(a/n-why she brought scissors.we'll never know)  
  
"What are ya lookin for now? A comb to brush your long hair?" Magnet said.  
  
"leave me alone." I said and took out my scissors. "Or I'll give you a very bad cut."  
  
I began to cut my two sets of clothes to make the pants into capries and started to cut one of the sleeves. All the boys were staring at me so I left to the Warden's tavern, hoping that she'll let me have time to myself.  
  
"Sure come on in." she said very nicely. I walked in and sat down on her comfy couches and enjoying the air conditioned air. "So your the girl who was sent here for murder. I can't believe that a young girl like you could want to do such a thing."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Excuse me. What have you done to the clothing given to you?" she said in a somewhat kind but angry voice.  
  
"I made them better of course!" I said and tied my hair up.  
  
"Excuse me?" her voice became very dark and angry.  
  
" I said, 'I made them better of course!' Are like, stupid or something?" I laughed and tied a ribbon to my hair.  
  
As I was tying my ribbon to my hair, I could hear her footsteps coming closer and closer, but I ignored them. I should have pay attention for the Warden has grabbed my hair and stared darkly at me.  
  
" Listen little miss perfect murderer! I don't care who you are! If your a girl or boy, I could care less! NEVER TALK BACK AT ME LIKE THAT GOT IT?!" She yelled into my ears then she threw down to the ground.  
  
I struggled to get up only to get pulled by my hair again. This time it was much more painful than before.  
  
"You have such long hair.it would be a shame for someone to cut it, wouldn't it?" she laughed.  
  
"And you have such ugly hair and plus, yer OLD!" I yelled.  
  
"You have crossed the line, Kaia. Now you'll pay for calling me old.  
  
What is she going to do to me? She can't send me to jail or to another camp can she? Or can she?  
  
"Must've taken a long time to grow your hair." She said and I heard scissors snipping. Oh no!  
  
"Don't cut it! Please!" I cried. It was too late, my hair has become shoulder-length.  
  
"Next time, remember: Do not upset the Warden" 


End file.
